


Hat House Sequel

by scaredykitty



Series: Hat House Smut [2]
Category: Hat House RPF
Genre: Anal, Boys Kissing, M/M, Oral, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex/Riceonriceonrice buys Torchbane a nice maid outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hat House Sequel

The first week and a half of living at Hat House had been relatively quiet, much to Torchbane's amusement. He had thought with the welcome they had given him, that it would be far more exciting living here. As it was, he had only woken up to find Mike and MC in his bed once each for cuddles, and hadn't seen Alex at all since the first night. Oh, they had talked, and sometimes Alex had seemed to allude at certain things, but nothing had occurred between the two of them since that day.

Shoving the thoughts of that night out of his mind, Torchbane opened the door to his room, pulling it shut behind him. He wandered into the kitchen wearing just his robe, making his way to the fridge. Opening the fridge, he frowned and sighed. No one had bought any milk recently...or eggs...or apparently much of anything. Mumbling, he grabbed some apple sauce from the cupboard and a spoon, opening it up, starting to eat it before turning towards the table. He idly thought he'd have to go shopping soon if there continued to be a startling lack of food in the house.

“Oh. Hi.” he said, noticing Alex was sitting at the table, watching him with an amused expression on his face. Next to Alex on the floor was a large nondescript brown paper bag. “Whatcha got in the bag?” Torchbane asked, words muffled slightly as he sat down, nearly inhaling the apple sauce. Alex grinned at Torchbane, which sent flutters of nervousness through Torchbane's stomach, causing him to blush slightly.

“Oh, just a gift of sorts. You don't have to accept it, but I think you'll quite like it. I know everyone else here will also like it,” Alex said, grin growing wider as he pulled the bag into his lap, starting to pull items out of it.

First out of the bag was a pair of knee high white socks, trimmed with black lace. They appeared to be the perfect size for Torchbane to wear. Torchbane raised his eyebrows before plastering a calm smile on his face, continuing to watch Alex place clothing on the table. A large ruffled maid dress covered in black and white lace was next. Glancing at it as Alex laid it out carefully on the table revealed that it must not have been cheap. The delicate white fabric appeared to be soft and soothing to the touch, while the lace covering the hemline seemed to be stiff, starched perhaps. Several layers of thick crinoline could be seen peaking out from the bottom of the skirt, giving the skirt volume. The lace on the short sleeves appeared to be softer, so as to not scratch whoever was wearing it. Small loops of black and white ribbons decorated the sleeves and bodice of the dress, pulled into large looped bows. Delicate needlepoint covered the bodice, peeking out from underneath the copious amounts of ribbons. The edges of the ribbons were carefully cut diagonally, each ending in a sharp point.

The outfit also appeared to be the right size for Torchbane. He tried to remain calm and cool, but from the clearly amused look Alex was giving him, he was sure he must be blushing quite brightly. A simple short white apron was after the dress. The apron seemed to be designed to be worn with the dress in mind, the bottom edge scalloped, while thin white ribbons hung from the sides and top of the apron, to be tied behind the wearer's neck and waist. Alex finished laying out the apron before dropping the now empty bag on the floor, leaning back in the chair, smirking at Torchbane.

“Put it on.” Alex said calmly, continuing to watch Torchbane. Torchbane blushed, dropping the empty apple sauce and spoon to the table with a clatter. “You uhm, you sure right here, now?” Torchbane said, suddenly nervous. He hadn't told Alex about his love of maid outfits, which means either Alex got very very lucky, or he had found out somehow. Or perhaps they all had the same kink as him. Wouldn't be all that unusual, now that he thought about it. His mind snapped back to focus as he heard Alex starting to speak again. “Yes. Put it on now,” Alex said again, pulling the chair back down to rest on all four feet with a loud thunk.

Torchbane blushed as he stood up, removing his robe and laying across the back of his chair. Biting his lip, he carefully pulled on the knee high socks, the lacy edges tickling the inside of his knees gently. He made no attempt to hide how hard he was from Alex, knowing it would be futile. He picked up the maid dress before hearing quiet footsteps pad into the room. Turning his head slightly, he saw Mike leaning against the fridge, watching him change. Alex briefly turned his head towards Mike, nodding slightly, still smirking, before turning back towards Torchbane, watching him intently. Torchbane exhaled slowly before pulling the outfit on, wiggling slightly. He idly thought how the outfit was slightly tighter then he first thought it was when he saw it on the table. Perhaps Alex wasn't quite so sure of his size after all. Wiggling about in the outfit he pulled it on, turning to pick up the apron.

He pulled the apron on, carefully tying it behind himself, before looking at Alex. Alex grinned widely at him, beckoning him over with one finger. Torchbane walked over, standing next to him. Alex looked up at him, one eyebrow raised. Torchbane swallowed nervously before kneeling next to Alex. He stared down at Torchbane, moving the chair so he could look down at him.

“You like your gift, I take it,” Alex said dryly, face slightly flushed. Torchbane nodded quickly, staring down at his hands. He could feel the crinoline rubbing against his erection, the lace rubbing against his knees and chest and elbows. Alex twined his fingers through Torchbane's hair, pulling him closer. Alex forced Torchbane's head up, looking him in the eyes.

“Don't you think you should thank me for such a lovely gift? It wasn't cheap, after all,” Alex said, face cool and calm, the slight hint of amusement underlying his words. Torchbane exhaled slowly, trying to nod, unable to from how tightly Alex was holding his hair. “Yeaah Alex. How, how would you like me to thank you?” Alex smirked at him, looking over his head, licking his lips. “Mike, come here.”

Torchbane wiggled slightly, hearing Mike quietly walking behind him, before stopping next to him. He could just see Mike out of the corner of his eyes before Alex jerked his head up. Torchbane stared up at Alex, maintaining eye contact. “Please tell me what to do,” Torchbane asked, swallowing. Alex smiled at him before turning towards Mike, breaking the gaze. Torchbane exhaled slowly, eyes closed.

“Mike, don't you think he looks nice in his maid outfit?” Alex said in the same voice people used to discuss the weather. “Very nice, Alex. I think the socks were a nice touch,” Mike said, clearly amused. “Oh yes, MC did have good taste in choosing them,” Alex said idly. Torchbane's mind wandered as he chuckled quietly to himself, the idea of the three of them going out shopping for the maid outfit an amusing mental image. The thought was cut short when he felt Alex's fingernails digging into his scalp, turning his attention back to the matter at hand.

“So Mike. What do you think we should do to him?” Alex said softly. Mike shuffled slightly, bumping into Torchbane briefly, causing the skirt to shift and rub against him more. Torchbane whined softly, face flushed as he clenched his fists so he wouldn't touch himself. “I think it would be amusing to see him cleaning the kitchen in that outfit, but from what I can see, he's pretty horny already. Might be a bit cruel,” Mike said slowly, one hand playing with the lace on the collar of Torchbane's outfit, eyes not leaving Alex.

“Cruel you say?” Alex said, clearly amused. Torchbane closed his eyes, breathing slowly, trying to concentrate. MC had told him Alex could be cruel, but he wasn't sure if he had meant mentally or physically, now that he thought about that conversation. He hoped Alex also liked the outfit enough to be generous today, and not as cruel as he possibly could be.

“Torchbane, what do you think?” Alex pulled one hand out of his hair, tapping him on the eyelid gently. Torchbane opened his eyes, staring up at him, speaking quietly, quickly, “What...whatever you want me to do. Please use me. Please fuck me. M...make me yours. Please.”

Alex laughed softly, running both hands through Torchbane's hair. Alex licked his lips, turning towards Mike. “Mike, you've been so good recently. I think you should get to decide what he is to do today in his pretty maid outfit. I'm sure he could withstand what I would throw at him, but I feel like being kind. He seems to like his outfit so much, so willing to thank us, after all,” Alex turned Torchbane's head towards Mike, so he could look up and hear Mike's decision, see his face. Mike looked down at Torchbane, a sly grin pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“Mmh. I think I'd like to watch you suck Alex off while you tried not to cum, no matter how nice it felt in your outfit or how bad you needed it,” Mike said with a slight laugh. Mike blushed softly as Alex released one hand from Torchbane's hair, caressing his face. “How sweet, putting me first. I like that,” Alex said, smiling happily. Mike smiled down at Alex before grabbing a chair, pulling it next to two of them, leaning back in the chair.

“You heard him, Torchbane,” Alex said as he unzipped his pants, wiggling out of his jeans and boxers until they rested around his thighs, cock clearly visible. Torchbane whined softly, pulling himself closer to Alex, trying to not think about his own cock moving against the skirt or the feeling of lace brushing against his skin. Breathing slowly he leaned over Alex, taking his cock into his mouth, starting to lick and suck it.

Alex groaned, fingers curling into Torchbane's hair, pushing him further down. Torchbane whimpered, swallowing around Alex, face flushed. Alex groaned, fingernails starting to dig into Torchbane's scalp, not quite painful enough to ask him to stop. Torchbane moaned loudly, one hand joining his mouth, while his other hand grabbed hold of the chair Alex was sitting in for balance. Torchbane could hear the faint sounds of Mike breathing heavily in the background, rubbing and pulling himself as he watched the two of them.

“You going to cum, Mike?” Alex said, voice thick and heavy. “Yea...yes. Is that alright?” Mike asked, voice strained slightly, breath short and quick. “Go ahead and cum, Mike. You've been so good.” Torchbane continued to suck Alex, running his tongue up and down his shaft, sucking the tip before swallowing whole around him, occasionally kissing him with warm open mouth kisses, fingers wrapped around the base. He could hear Mike cum, hear him shaking and moaning, half formed names and words spilling out of his mouth in shaky breathless whimpers. 

He could feel Alex shift underneath him, fingers tightening again. Alex moaned softly as he came, filling Torchbane's mouth with cum. Torchbane swallowed as quickly as he could, whimpering and trying to rub his skirt against his erection, whining Alex's name as he pulled away, looking up at Alex once he finished licking him clean. “Please Alex...” he whined breathlessly.

Alex sighed softly, releasing his grip on Torchbane's hair, smiling down at him. “Mmm, not bad. Not bad. I don't know if we should let you cum yet though. Not until MC has seen you in your little outfit. What do you think?” Alex said as he turned towards Mike. Torchbane also turned towards Mike, biting his lip as he wiggled, hands clenching at his skirt, trying to concentrate on something, anything. All he could think about was how Alex had tasted, how badly he wanted Alex to bite and mark him, how good the outfit felt.

Mike smiled lethargically at Torchbane, a wry smile slowly appearing. “You're right. That would unnecessarily cruel to MC, not getting to see Torchbane in his outfit before he messed it up for the first time.” Alex nodded at Mike, beckoning for Torchbane to stand up.

He stood up, staring down at Alex before backing up as Alex stood, Alex pulling him along. The three of them made their way upstairs to MC's room before pushing the slightly ajar door open, stepping inside. MC was lying naked on his back, staring up at the ceiling as he was texting someone on his phone. He sat up as he heard the door open.

MC's mouth fell open as he saw Alex push Torchbane into the room. Torchbane looked away from MC, blushing brightly. MC laughed softly as he pushed himself out of the bed, the sound of his feet hitting the floor caused Torchbane to turn back to look at MC.

“Oh, oh! He looks just wow. Wasn't sure if he'd be able to pull it off, but he really does, doesn't he?” MC said before letting out a low whistle. Torchbane could hear Alex and Mike laughing softly as he hung his head, blushing. MC pushed Torchbane against the wall, lifting his chin so he could look Torchbane in the eyes.

MC leaned forward, kissing Torchbane gently, his tongue working into Torchbane's mouth, tasting him. MC pulled away with a grin. “Already thanked them for the gift, did you?” MC said, licking his lips. Torchbane nodded slightly, trying not to whine. He quite badly wanted to cum, needed to, the feeling of the outfit and being used distracted him so much he could barely think coherently. MC smirked at Torchbane, which sent shivers down Torchbane's spine.

“So what do you want, Torchbane? You want me to fuck you while you wear your little maid outfit? Or maybe you want to fuck me while wearing it? Mhm, the lace rubbing against the two of us while you push inside me, both of us moaning while Alex and Mike watch, finally getting to cum after so long, begging and thanking us for such a nice gift. Sounds nice, doesn't it?” MC said, grinning as he watched Torchbane blush and whine.

“Please MC. Please let me fuck you. Goddamn please please let me fuck you,” Torchbane whined, breathing heavy, fingers digging into the fabric of his skirt, the rough lace rubbing into his palms. MC smirked at him, shrugging. “Go ahead then,” he said, turning away from Torchbane.

Torchbane growled slightly, pushing MC down onto his bed pushing into him roughly, moaning. MC started to gasp and groan under his touch, moaning with each rough thrust. “Make sure he gets to cum,” Alex said, caressing Torchbane's face before leaning against the wall next to Mike as the two of them watched.

Torchbane nodded, reaching under MC, caressing him, tugging and pulling and teasing. MC shuddered and moaned Torchbane's name, squirming underneath him slightly, gasping. Alex watched Torchbane fuck MC before turning towards Mike, pushing him against the wall, kissing him forcefully. Mike wrapped his arms around Alex, the kiss growing more heated as they listened to Torchbane and MC moaning. They continued to kiss, rubbing against each other as they heard MC start to cum. Alex pulled away from Mike, turning back in time to watch MC cum with a gasp. Torchbane cursed softly as he felt MC tighten around him, groaning as he came, filling MC with cum.

Torchbane pulled out as he collapsed next to MC on his bed, looking at the ceiling as Mike and Alex looked down at him. “So you liked your gift?” Alex said sitting next to Torchbane, pulling him into a sitting position, hugging him. “Yeeah Alex. Very very much so. God you three are awesome,” he replied, breath slowing down slightly, focusing on slow deep breaths. 

MC grinned up at him before sitting upright, grabbing Mike from where he stood next to the bed, pulling both Torchbane and Mike into a hug. “Best decision ever, buying that outfit,” Mike said with a soft laugh. Alex and MC nodded, continuing to hug and cuddle Torchbane, petting his hair and playing with the lace. “Might be a pain to wash it at times, but shouldn't be too bad,” Alex said, yawning slightly as he pulled the four of them down onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Torchbane fell asleep shortly afterwards, surrounded by his very generous roommates.


End file.
